gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Got The Beat
We Got The Beat (en español Tenemos el Ritmo) es una canción presentada en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, interpretada por New Directions, con solos de Rachel, Santana y Brittany. La versión original pertenece a The Go-Go's. Contexto de la Canción En el patio de comidas, los miembros de New Directions notan que hay un piano púrpura, y por lo tanto se ven obligados a cantar. Al principio, ninguno se anima a hacerlo debido a la gran cantidad de estudiantes que hay allí, ya que sería demasiada presión, pero finalmente Rachel los convence y hacen la presentación. Luego de terminar, e impulsados por Becky y Jacob, todos los estudiantes comienzan a lanzarles comida y abuchearlos. Al final solo inspiraron a entrar al club a una persona y la rechazaron. The Glee Project 2 Es la tarea de la semana Dance-Ability que cantan los participantes de The Glee Project 2 frente al mentor de la semana, quien fue Samuel Larsen. El ganador del reto de la semana fue Abraham Letra Rachel See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they wanna go They're walking in time New Directions They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah! They got the beat! Santana All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve That's when they fall in line New Directions They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat Yeah! Kids got the beat! Brittany Go-Go music really makes us dance Do the Pony puts us in a trance Do Watusi just give us a chance That's when we fall in line New Directions Cause We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah! We got it! We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Santana Everybody get on your feet New Directions We got the beat Brittany We know you can dance to the beat New Directions We got the beat Rachel Jumpin' - get down (we got the beat) Round and round and round New Directions Whoo! Rachel We got the beat! New Directions We got the beat Santana We got the beat New Directions We got the beat Rachel Oh we got the beat New Directions We got the beat Santana We got the beat New Directions We got the beat Rachel Who! New Directions We got the beat Brittany We got the beat New Directions We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat! Curiosidades *Se puede ver que Sugar está apreciando la presentación. *Primera ocasión en la que se hacen lagartijas en una presentación en este caso Puck; al igual Sugar realizó lagartijas en Sexy And I Know It. *Aunque Rachel dijo que; iba a ser un tributo a los Go Go's solo se cantó esta canción. *El Piano púrpura que usan, es el que luego va a prender en fuego Quinn. * Es la primera vez que Rachel canta un número grupal con Brittany y Santana siendo las únicas que tienen solos en la canción. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|We Got The Beat - Glee (Audio versión)thumb|center|300px|We Got The Beat - The Go-Go's Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Purple Piano Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la cafetería Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones cantadas en The Glee Project 2